


"I Love You"

by vintage_masquerade



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_masquerade/pseuds/vintage_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick admits something for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

It wasn’t something big.

He hadn’t done anything different than he usually did, running around firing his shotgun like it was a toy gun.

Smiling as the last zombie fell, giving a triumphant, swear-filled shout in that smooth drawl of his.

It didn’t look like anything different, but something was.

Something about the way that smile found Nick’s face before anyone else’s, lingered there for longer than it should have.

Maybe it was the way that he still didn’t _care_ that they could die at any moment.

He didn’t let it sway him. He just kept on living the best he could, running full tilt, not stopping to think about how short it could be.

He just didn’t care, as long as he had Nick while he was still alive.

The feeling was contagious.

Maybe it was the way that somehow, the hick made him smile back.

And once their brief celebration had ended and they started moving again, something was different.

Something small had shifted and everything collapsed into place.

And so instead of stupidly keeping quiet, just walking near him, selfishly enjoying Ellis’ presence, Nick drifted behind the other two to his side.

He kept his voice low and muttered just one small thing, not even caring whether Coach or Rochelle or anyone else knew.

Ellis’ smile was more than worth it.

He just didn’t care.

He grabbed Nick’s hand, and Nick didn’t pull away, and they walked silently behind the other two survivors oblivious to the wonderful thing that had just happened a few paces behind them.

Something was different, and Nick didn’t care.


End file.
